Charmed Power of four season 1
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Paula is the younger half sister to Prue Piper and Phoebe. She never knew her father. Six months after there grandmother died Phoebe returns and some strange things begin to happen. (Possible Leo and OC) (Dan and Piper)
1. Chapter 1: Something wicca this way come

1: Something Wicca this way comes.

Chelbell2016:

OK so I see a lot of stories with the power of four. Most of these are with both Paige and Prue in. I want to make one where Paige has a full sister.

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Serena Fredrick's apartment|**

In a little house in San Fransisco a young woman is up really late as a storm rages outside.

"Here you go baby," she says to a cat as she places some food down for it.

The cat meows and jumps off of the side to happily accept the food that is being offered to it.

"Good girl," Serena says stroking the cat.

They young woman goes to the living room and sits down in front of an altar. She places a cup on top of it. One by one she touches the candles and they immediately light up.

Unaware she is that outside there is a man watching her. When she is finished she leans back and places her hands together like she is praying.

She begins to chant a spell. "Ancient one of the Earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down."

The cat meows as a man enters the place while Serena is still chanting. Serena places her hands together once more to indicate she is finished with her spell.

She realises that there is someone behind her when she hears footsteps. She turns and sighs as she recognises the young man that is stood in front of her.

She gets up.

"What are you doing here?" She asks the person whose face we cannot see.

Without answering the man pulls out an athame and stabs her in the stomach. She screams out but is soon dead. The man leaves as if nothing had happened.

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Halliwell Manor: Outside and inside|**

Piper is rushing towards her house as she tries to stay dry from the rain using an umbrella. She knows that Prue and perhaps Paula, if she is home, are not going to be happy with her.

She opens the door and calls out.

"Prue? Paula?" She calls out.

She notices the lights are still flashing on and off.

"In here working on the chandelier," Prue tells her.

Piper takes off her jacket and hangs it up. She then moves towards where she knows her sisters are.

"Sorry I'm late," she says walking into the room to see Prue on a ladder and Paula keeping it steady.

"What else is knew?" Prue asks clearly angry. "You know Piper I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum till six. I haven't even had time to change."

Paula gives Piper a small smile. "And I couldn't leave the Uni till five as I had tutoring and then I had to go and grab a few things. If someone had phoned me then it would have been easier."

Piper tries to explain.

"I just I didn't realise how long I was in China town," she tells the two hoping to calm them. "Did Jeremy call?"

Paula smirks as Prue answers.

"No," she informs piper. "But he had some roses and a package delivered."

Paula points towards the dining room and the three sisters move towards it.

"What were you doing in China town?" Paula asks.

"Yeah, I thought you had an interview in North beach?" Prue is also curious.

"I did," Piper informs them. "But I went to young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe."

Paula nods in understanding. Piper sees the flowers and the package that her boyfriend sent her on the dining table.

"So you weren't hired in North beach? Paula asks sympathetically.

No," Piper replies bluntly pulling out a bottle of wine from the package. "But this might just get me the job."

Prue and Paula not glance at what is in Piper's hand. Paula raises an eyebrow at he older sister.

Prue takes the bottle an asks. "Jeremy sent you port."

Piper nodded.

"It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe," she explains.

"How thoughtful?" Paula says snickering quietly.

"Nice boyfriend," Prue agrees.

Piper then spots something else on the table and gasps in shock.

"Oh my god," she says walking towards the object. "I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board."

"Yep," Paula replies. "I was as shocked as you are now."

Prue walks so she is behind her two sisters.

"I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester," she says.

Piper holds the board close to her. " _To my four beautiful girls may this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of four forever more."_

Paula takes the board an stares at the inscription.

"Love mom," she finishes before turning to the other two. "You know we never did figure out what this inscription meant."

Prue head towards the kitchen.

"Well we should send it to Phoebe," Prue says and Paula rolls her eyes. "She's always so in the dark a little light will help."

Piper looks a little uncomfortable as she says this. "Your always so hard on her."

Prue turns back to look at both of her little sisters.

Piper the girl has no vision, no sense of the future," she says clearly angry at the subject.

"I really think Phoebe is coming around," Piper says an Paula gives her a suspicious look.

"Well as long as she don't come around here I guess thats good news," Paula replies.

Paula and Phoebe had been really close being the two youngest. But when Phoebe moved to new York she never got in touch with Paula again.

Prue and Paula take off into the kitchen and Piper sighs before following the two.

Why no one is in the room the pointer on the spirit board begins to move itself.

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Serena's apartment|**

Andy Treadu pulls his car to outside Serena Fredrick's apartment. She had been murdered and he has a feeling he knows how. Both him and his partner Darryl Morris are homicide detectives and he had been following up on a lead up until now

He shows an officer his badge and goes inside the apartment.

Morris is waiting for him outside the door.

"Well it's about time," he says sarcastically when he spots Andy.

"I got here as soon as I heard," Andy replies. "Another dead female right. In her late twenties."

"I have been paging you for over an hour Treadu," Morris replies clearly annoyed. "Where have you been?"

"Checking out a lead," Andy replies.

"What lead?" Morris demands from his partner.

"One that didn't go anywhere," And says clearly disappointed.

"You're avoiding my question," Morris points out as they move further into the apartment.

"Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop," Andy comments.

Morris looks at him in disbelief before laughing. "You hate me don't you. You want to see me suffer."

There is clear accusation in his voice.

"I wanna solve these murders," Andy says as they head towards where Serena's body is. "Someones after witches."

Darryl clearly does not believe in such things.

"Women," he corrects his friend.

Andy decides to try and prove it to him. "That woman up there. Bet she was killed with an Athame."

"Wrong," Darryl says with a look of satisfaction. "Double-edged steel knife."

This doesnt end Andy's smirk. It actually makes him smile more.

"Right thats an Athame," he says and Darryl looks a little annoyed. ""It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy," he explained, looking around to see if anyone was listening to them.

"That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple," Darryl retorted clearly annoyed.

Andy lowered his voice just to be safe."Was she found near an alter?" He asked Darryl.

Darryl hesitates wondering what his partner is getting at. "Yes."

"Were there carvings on that alter?" Andy pressed, smiling as he knew the answer.

Darryl rolled his eyes. This kind of makes sense but also it is really strange.

"Look. Just do me a favor. Don't ever follow a lead without checking with me first."

"You want to go to occult shops?" Andy joked, grinning at his partner knowing that would be the last place anyone would find his friend.

Darryl laughed. "Get to work Okay Treadu."

Darryl heads towards the body but he stops and turns when he hears a voice.

"Inspector Trudeau?" A young man says. "Jeremy Burns. San Francisco Chronicles," the reporter introduced himself and then continued. "Care to comment?"

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple," Andy replies saying the same thing Darryl did to him.

Andy began to turn away to as Darryl put it 'Get to work."

"Well, that's the third one in three weeks," Jeremy pointed out hoping for more information.

Andy looks like he wants to say something but then thinks better of it and walks away.

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Halliwell Manor|**

Piper checks outside and then walks around the living room. She walks into the kitchen where Prue and Paula are. Prue is trying to figure out what is wrong with the electricity and Paula is trying to help.

"I don't get it," Prue says as Piper reaches them. "I checked everything. Theres no reason why the chandelier should not be working."

Paula pats the oldest of her sisters on the shoulders.

"Uh you know how we've been talking about what to do with that spare room," Piper begins. "I think you're right. We do need a roommate."

Paula and Prue travel back into the kitchen.

"Well," Prue says clearly thinking. "We could rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house."

Paula nods although she isn't too keen with a stranger being in the house.

"Phoebes good with a wrench," Piper says.

Both Prue and Paula turn to her frowning.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue reminds her sister.

Paula stares as Piper gives a small smile.

"Not anymore," she says sighing.

Prue turns and Paula folds her arms.

"What?" Paula says glaring at her older sister.

"She left New York," Piper says looking a little uncomfortable. "Shes moving back in with us."

"You've got to be kidding me," Paula says not believing what she is hearing.

Prue and Paula storm into the other room and Piper follows knowing that this is not going to go down well.

"Well I could hardly say no," Piper says. "It's her house to. It was willed to all of us."

"Yeah months ago," Prue reminds Piper. "And we haven't seen or spoken to her since."

"You two haven't spoken to her," Piper admits.

"No because she wouldn't talk to me," Paula reminds her distraught.

"Maybe you've forgotten why I am so mad at her," Prue says as she tries to comfort Paula.

"No of course not," Piper says trying to calm the situation. "But she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt."

Paula rubs her arms really upset with Piper it doesnt sound like she just found out about this.

"And this is news," she says to Piper.

Prue speaks next. "How long have you known about this anyway?"

Piper hesitates for a split second. "A couple of days... maybe a week... or two."

"Thanks for sharing," Paula says angrily.

Prue places an arm around Paula's shoulders. "When does she arrive?"

Before they can answer the door opens.

"Surprise," Phoebes voice says and both Paula and Prue glare at Piper. "Found the hide a door key."

As Phoebe comes in Piper comes towards her and Paula and Prue share a look.

"Phoebe welcome home," Piper says walking forwards and giving her a hug. "Its so good to see you. Inst it Prue? Paula?"

Paula just nods her head and Phoebe sighs. Prue is the one to speak. "I'm speechless."

There is a sudden beeping from outside. Phoebe glances back.

"OOPS I forgot about the cab," she says glancing at Piper.

"I'll get it," Piper says running towards the door but she doesnt grab her purse.

"Piper thats my purse," Prue reminds her.

Piper just waves her off.

"Thanks I'll pay it back," Phoebe tells Prue who nods.

Paula glances at the bags Phoebe has.

"Is that all that you brought?" She asks trying to start a conversation.

Phoebe glances down and then back at her little sister.

"That's all that I own," she says glancing from Paula to Prue. "That and a bike. Look I know that you two don't want me here."

Paula raises an eyebrow.

"We're not selling grams house," Prue says stepping forwards.

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe asks sounding hurt.

Paula gives her a look that says what do you expect.

"Look the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and come back here is because this house has been in our family for generations," Prue reminds her. "And Paula still lived here."

Phoebe is getting annoyed.

"No history lesson needed," she says glancing from one sister to the other. "I grew up here too. So can we talk about whats really bothering you two?"

"No," Paula says glaring.

"We're still furious at you," Prue admits.

"So you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" Phoebe asks.

"No but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about," Prue retorts.

Phoebe decides to try and break the ice between her and Prue. "I never touched Roger."

Prue and Paula's eyes widen. "WHOA!"

"I know you think otherwise," Phoebe continues.

She begins to say something else but Piper comes in and speaks.

"Hey," she starts walking towards her sisters. "I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner."

Paula is the first to answer. "Coursework."

She leaves and goes towards her room.

"I'm not hungry," Prue says walking off.

"I ate on the bus," Phoebe says heading for her old room.

Piper doesnt want to give up and says. "Ok we'll try the group hug later."

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Halliwell Manor: Phoebes room|**

Phoebe is watching the news on the TV in her room. You can hear the thunderstorm outside.

Phoebe throws her jacket down and stands in front of the mirror.

Theres a knock on the door and Pipers voice comes through. "It's me."

"Come on in," Phoebe tells Piper who walks in with a tray full of food in her hand. "Oh thank god I'm starving."

Piper smiles as she gives Phoebe the tray. "Figured."

Piper then recognizes one of the reporters on the television.

"Hey that's my boyfriend Jeremy," she says as she turns to Phoebe. "What happened?"

Phoebe begins to eat and then answers.

"Oh some woman got whacked," she tells Piper.

Piper is shocked at her choice of words.

"Whacked?" She repeats in question. "Phoebe you've been in New York way too long."

Phoebe thinks about the way her other two sister reacted.

"Yeah, I should have stayed," she says before speaking in an accusing tone. "Now why didn't you tell Prue and Paula I was coming home?"

Piper sighs.

"Phoebe you really hurt Paula's feelings when you stopped talking to her. I fear it will take her a while," Piper says and Phoebe looks down. "And I didn't want to risk Prue changing the locks. Besides you should have been the one to tell them. Not me."

"Good point Chicken little," Phoebe replies. "I didn't mean to ignore Paula it was just hard after Grams died. I should have kept in touch I know. And It's just so hard for me to talk to Prue. She's always been more like a mother."

"That's not her fault," Piper defended. "She practically had to sacrifice her own childhood to help raise us."

Phoebe finished with her and then she speaks her feelings.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Phoebe says and Piper smiles a little at her.

"Hey we were lucky she was so responsible," Piper says and Phoebe rolls her eyes a little. "You, Paula and I had it easy. All we had to do was be there."

Phoebe understands what she means but she still has to give her opinion.

"Yeah, well I don't need a mom anymore, you know?" She asks half in question half in statement. "I need a sister."

Before anything else is said there is a knock on the door and Prue enters carrying a few blankets.

"Hey," she says placing the blankets down. "This was always the coldest room in the house."

Phoebe smiles a little. "Thanks."

Prue nods before leaving and Paula enters.

"Piper you said you would help me downstairs remember," she says avoiding her older sisters gaze.

Piper nods. "I'll be down in a minute."

Paula nods and leaves again without saying one word to Phoebe.

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Serena's Apartment|**

Andy looks at the tattoo on Serena's chest before the coroners take her body.

"It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims," he points out before covering the body once more.

"So the murderer is killing cultists," Darryl says rubbing his forehead.

"No," Andy says. "The murderers on a witch hunt."

Darryl clearly thinks his partner is going nuts.

"Oh yeah, he is 500 years old and he lives in Salem," Darryl says sarcastically. "Look around Treadu. Pentagrams, altars, offerings. All tools for a freak fest."

"They call them Sabbats," Andy informs Darryl. "And this was hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone."

Darryl makes a noise and gives him a small smirk.

"Let me ask you something Morris," Andy continues folding his arms. "Do you believe in UFOS?"

"Hell no!" Darryl's answer is short and blunt.

"Neither do I," Andy agrees. "But do you believe there are people out there who do believe in UFOS?"

"Yes," Darryl says. "But I think they're crazy."

"Well then why can't you believe there are people who believe they are witches?" He asks.

Darryl seems to take a few moments to think about it.

"Look," he finally says. "All I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm going to start questioning you."

Andy sighs. Behind them Serena's cat meows as she jumps onto one of the sides. Darryl looks over and walks towards her. Darryl feels like he should caution him.

"I'd stay away from that cat, Treadu," Darryl warns him. "Its been clawing the crap out of everybody. See you at the car."

Andy strokes the cat and looks at her tag. It has a symbol on it.

Its a has four points.

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Halliwell Manor: Conservatory at night|**

Paula is sat in at the other side of the table as Piper and Phoebe are playing around with the spirit board.

"I'm glad to hear you and Jeremy are still together," Phoebe says to Piper. "Where did you meet him anyway?"

Paula glances at the two also not knowing the answer to the question.

"We met at the hospital cafeteria the day grams was admitted," Piper explains and Paula looks down upset. "He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So he handed me a napkin."

Paula snorted and Piper sends her a playful glare.

"How romantic?" Phoebe says.

"As a matter of fact it was," Piper defends her boyfriend. "The napkin had his phone number on it."

Both Phoebe and Paula chuckle. Phoebe begins to push the pointer.

"Stop pushing the pointer," Piper scolds her.

"I'm not touching it," Phoebe says.

"Yeah right," Paula says and for the first time that night she looks at Phoebe with a smile. "You used to always push the pointer."

"More popcorn?" Piper asks and Paula shakes her head.

Phoebe speaks. "Hey I forgot your question."

"I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other then herself this year," Piper says.

"EW!" Paula says cringing.

"Thats disgusting!" Phoebe tells her sister before she whispers. "Please say yes!"

Paula chuckles at her sister. She slowly feels as if things are going back to normal but she also knows that it will take time for her and Phoebe to be completely fine.

"Piper... Piper, Paula get in here!" Paula hears Phoebe yell so she gets to her feet and moves over to her.

Piper enters the room as well.

"What?" Piper says moving to stand besides Paula.

Prue walks in and stands on Pipers other side. "What did you guys do now?"

"Nothing," Paula say.

"Me I didn't do anything," Piper defends herself.

"The pointer on the spirit board moved on its own," Phoebe says and we all give her a look. "I'm serious it spelt A-T."

"Well did you push it?" Piper asks clearly trying not to laugh.

"No!" Phoebe defends herself.

"You always used to push the pointer," Prue reminds her.

"My fingers were barely touching it," Phoebe says reaching for the pointer again "Look."

When nothing happens Prue leaves first and Paula follows to go and get herself a drink. Piper slowly follows.

The pointer moves again and Phoebe groans.

"It did it again," Phoebe says and the others all make their way back in. "It moved."

Prue glances at the spirit board.

"It's still on the letter 'T'!" Prue points out to her second youngest sister.

"I swear it moved," Phoebe swears and Paula wonders what is going on.

"I'll get you a drink too Pheebs," Paula says as she once more begins to move towards the kitchen.

This time as Phoebe says something Paula quickly turns and both her and Piper see the pointer moving and Phoebe's hands are nowhere near it.

Paula's eyes widened.

"You saw that right?" Phoebe asks her older and younger sisters.

"I think so," Piper says.

"Yeah I did," Paula says unable to take her eyes off of the spirit board.

Phoebe takes a deep breath. " told you I wasn't touching it."

It begins to move again so Piper calls out to their other sister.

"Prue!" She says turning towards the kitchen. "Can you come here a sec?"

Phoebe grabs a paper and pen and begins to write the letters she had seen on the spirit board.

Prue enters the room and walks towards her sisters. "Now what?"

Phoebe looks at the word that the spirit board had spelled.

"I think it's trying to tell us something," she says showing us the word she wrote just before she speaks it. "ATTIC!"

There is a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning and then the electricity cuts off.

Paula gasps as it goes completely dark.

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Halliwell manor: Passage way/ Attic|**

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Prue asks Piper as both them and Paula walk towards the front door as Piper prepares to leave. "We are perfectly safe here."

Paula walks slowly towards them and Phoebe goes in the opposite direction.

"Don't say that," Piper scolds his older sister. "In the horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die."

"Piper it is pouring rain," Paula says worried for her sister.

"And theres a psycho on the loose," Prue says glancing at Paula. "Jeremy isn't even home."

"So... I'll.. I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work," Piper tells the two.

Prue tries to joke. "That'll be cheap," she says sarcastically.

"Prue we saw that pointer move," Piper says motioning to Paula and herself.

Paula nodded but Prue wasn't having any of it.

"No," she says gripping Piper by the elbows. "Look what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. Theres nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us."

Paula spoke before Piper could.

"We don't know that," she says to her older sister. "We've lived in this house for months now and we've never been able to get that Attic door open."

While Paula was speaking Piper had picked up the phone to ring for a cab. She gets annoyed when she realises it isn't working.

"Great!" Piper says annoyed. "Now the phone doesn't work!"

Prue points out why.

"Yeah, the powers out," Prue says shaking her head a little. "Look just go with me to the basement."

"What?" Piper asks wondering why they need to go to the basement.

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue explains to her.

"Phoebe or Paula will go with you to the basement, right?" Piper asks.

"I don't think so Piper," Paula says not being a big fan of the basement.

Phoebe turns to her three sisters.

"Nope," she says as she heads towards the stairs. "I'm going to the attic."

"No you're not," Prue says shaking her head. "We already agreed."

Phoebe persists.

"I'm not waiting for some handy man to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting till tomorrow," she informs the three others. "I'm going now."

Prue, Piper and Paula glance at her as she walks towards the stairs. Then Prue heads into another room looking annoyed.

Piper and Paula share a look.

"Prue wait!" Piper calls before the two follow her.

Phoebe heads up the stairs that leads to the attic. She remembers how their grams had never let them in there and then after she died for some reason they could not get the door open.

She stops and glances at the door from behind the wall. It is a big oak door. Phoebe points her flashlight at the door. Finally working up the courage she makes her way towards it.

She tries the handle but of course nothing happens. She shoves and shoves some more but still the door does not budge.

She steps back. Sighing Phoebe turns to go back downstairs. But then the door suddenly swings open and she turns back around.

Hearing the hinges creak Phoebe spins around in shock. She walks into the room, flashlight still leading the way.

She looks around and spots a lot of old objects that they have had in other places around the manor. The beam of her flashlight landed on some sort chest.

Phoebe walks towards it, setting her flashlight down on a nearby table. She clenches her hand and then unclenches it. Her grip on the flashlight had hurt.

Opening the chest she gets her hands on the first object she sees. A black and rather large book with a leather cover. On it is four arcs that interlock.

sitting down in a chair close to her, she opens the book and begins to read the first page.

"The book of Shadows," she reads the title.

She pauses and looks a little uncertain as the storm continues to rage outside. Wondering wether to put it back she thinks better of it.

Turning the page she begins to read once more.

 _"Hear now the words of the witches,_

 _The secrets we hid in the night,_

 _The oldest of gods are invoked,_

 _The great work of magic is sought._

 _In this night, and in this hour,_

 _I call upon this ancient power,_

 _Bring your power to we sisters four,_

 _We want the power._

 _Give us the power."_

Immediately the house begins to shake, bright blue lights appear on the chandelier downstairs. On a photo of the four girls that was taken by their grams, they come closer together.

Prue, Piper and Paula appear and approach Phoebe.

"What are you doing?" Prue asks as they all approach her.

"Uh, reading an incantation," Phoebe explains getting to her feet and still holding the book, she walks towards her three sisters. "It was in this book of Shadows. I found it in that trunk."

"Let me see that," Prue says and she takes the book off of Phoebe and begins to read.

Piper and Paula both look around the room with one question on their minds.

"How did you get in here?" Paula asks her pointing at the door.

"The door opened," Phoebe explains to her little sister.

"Wait a minute an incantation?" Piper says as she realises what Phoebe said. "What kind of an incantation?"

It says something about there being four essentials of magic," Phoebe says before listing them. "Timing, feeling, phases of the moon, and teleportation. If we were ever gonna do this.. now midnight on a full moon would be the best time."

"This, do what?" Paula asks wondering what her sister is on about.

"Receive our powers," Phoebe says sounding excited.

"What powers?" Piper demands but then raises her voice. "Wait our powers? You included me in this."

"No she included all of us," Prue accuses closing the book and glaring at Phoebe. "Bring your powers to we sisters four. It's a book of witchcraft."

Piper takes the book. "Let me see that."

Outside a man in a rain coat is watching the house as the rain pours down. He is the one who killed Serena.

The four sisters walk down the stairs as a group.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft," Prue says from the front. "Figures all this freaky stuff starts when our arrive."

Phoebe begins to defend herself.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board," she reminds Prue.

"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer," Prue defends.

Paula rolls her eyes behind he sisters back. She always wished they would just get along.

"It doesn't matter," Piper says ending their argument. "Because nothing happened Phoebe right when you did the incantation?"

"Well my head spun around and I vomited split pea soup" Phoebe replies sarcastically. "How should I know?"

"Well everything looks the same," Paula says looking around the manor as they come off of the stairs.

"You're right," Phoebe agrees.

"But the house still needs work," Prue says glancing back at her little sisters.

"Everything feels the same so nothings changed right?" Piper asks hoping that nothing has changed.

None of them notice the change in the picture of the four of them.

*PO4: season 1*

 **|Halliwell manor daytime: Paula's room and outside on the front porch|**

Paula's POV:

I wake up after a long night of tossing and turning. As I lay thinking about the events of last night I wonder whether my sister's got any sleep at all.

I shower and as I get out I remember that I need to drop my coursework in today. So I rush out and get ready.

I put on a purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Rushing down a quick breakfast I grab my bag and run out of the house.

I see Phoebe and Piper on the porch and I listen to their conversation.

"Reading aloud?" Piper asks.

"God I hope not," I say joking and my sister's chuckle.

No," Phoebe replies to us both. "But according to the book of Shadows one of our ancestors was a with named Melinda Warren."

"And we have a cousin who's drunk," Piper says and then gives me a small smile. "An aunt who's manic, not to mention both ours and Paula's dad's are invisible."

I smile a little but also feel the loss I know. I never even got my father's name. All I have are his initials S.W.

"I'm serious," Phoebe says as Piper an I walk away. "She practised these powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and freeze time. The teleportation is new but whoever teleports should also have one of these three powers. Before Melinda was burned at the stake She vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Now these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever good witches and I think we're those sisters. Especially since recently it was added for a fourth sister."

Phoebe glances at me and I think that she means my birth changed it for four sisters.

"Look," Piper says to Phoebe. "I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable. But we are not witches and we do not have special powers. Besides Teams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mum."

Piper kisses Phoebes cheek and I turn to Phoebe myself.

"So take that Nancy Drew," I say before turning to Piper. "I hate to ask..."

Piper smiles at me. "Get in. I hope someday you will never be late."

I smile hoping the same. Just as Piper begins to drive I hear Phoebes voice.

"We're known as the legendary charmed ones," she says waving.

*PO4: season 1*

 **|San Francisco university: Paula's classes and the library|**

I arrive at he university and head towards my different classes and drop my coursework in. Then I head to the library to do some studying.

When I get into the library I begin to look for the books I need. I am studying to be a teacher.

I find he book I am looking for and go to sit down at a table. I read for a few minutes.

I glance around and see that it is very quiet in the library. I find an interesting paragraph and look for my pen. It isn't on the tale so I look in my bag. I cannot seem to find it. I only have a few minutes before I need to leave.

Damn it where is my pen?!" I practically yell.

There is a swirl of bright blue lights and my blue pen suddenly appears in my hands.

My mouth drops open in shock. How the hell?

I quickly write my notes and close my book. I quickly leave the library and head to the toilets.

I lock myself in one of the stalls and begin to breathe heavily. Could what Phoebe say be true.

Suddenly there is a big bang and I am surrounded by lights. I reappear in the same spot feeling a little sick.

If what Phoebe says is true then I can teleport and teleport things to me. I place a hand over my mouth.

I leave the stall Andrew quickly exit the library. I phone Prue.

"Prue, we need to talk," I say but cut off as she explains that Phoebe is in hospital and she is going to collect her.

We agree to meet in a restaurant and I take off. I walk to the restaurant thinking about the teleportation power.

*PO4: season 1*

 **|quake restaurant: night|**

i arrive at the restaurant and head in.

"The chosen ones," I hear Prue say as I approach. "The charmed ones. Phoebe this is insane."

I sit down and Phoebe looks at Prue, then me and back at Prue. Then she begins to speak.

"Are you two telling me nothing strange happened to either of you today," she says and I pause. "You didn't freeze time, move anything or teleport."

I hesitate but Prue speaks first.

"Roger took an exhibit from me," Prue says and Phoebe sighs. "Look Phoebe I know you think you can see the future. Which is pretty ironic."

Phoebe cuts her off. "Since you think I don't have one. That may vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell. Even if you don't want to believe. Just once can you trust me?"

Prue tries to be more gentle.

"Phoebe I do not have special powers," Prepare says before glancing around. "Now where is the cream?"

Before I can say anything a pot of cream suddenly moves towards Prue. She glances at it in shock.

"Really that looks pretty special to me," Phoebe points out.

She then moves the cream into her coffee. I realise that as well as teleporting I have telekinesis teleporting.

"Oh my god," Prue says looking shocked. "So um I can move things with my mind?"

Phoebe nods. "With how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now."

"I don believe it," Prue says.

Phoebe turns to me. "What about you?"

I hold my arm out and glance at something I can move without people noticing. I spot some napkins on a table.

"Napkin," I say moving my hand forwards a little and a napkin appears in my hand.

Prue glances at the white swirly things that the napkins come out of as I call for them.

"So you can teleport and move things through teleportation," she realises.

"Looks like it," I say. "But guys I have no control over the teleporting I disappeared in blue and white swirls in a bathroom stall at the university. As soon as there was a loud bang I disappeared and reappeared. Do you know how dangerous t can be until I can control it?"

Prue nods obviously thinking the same thing. Phoebe just begins to talk once more.

"This must mean that Piper can freeze time," she points out the only power left.

Prue drinks a shot as she is clearly stressed.

"Are you Ok?" Phoebe asks.

Prue puts her shot down and places a hand on her chest. Then she answers. "No I'm not okay you've turned me into a witch."

I nod as I am worried for these powers.

"You were born one," Phoebe points out. "We all were. And I think we better start learning to deal with that."

I shake my head as I am feeling a little uncertain right now.

We go outside and Phoebe continues to talk.

"When I was looking at the book of Shadows there were these wood carvings," she tells us but I am not really listening. "They looked like something out of a Bosch painting. All these terrible images of four women battling different incarnations of evil."

"Evil," I say glancing at her from besides Prue. "Evil fighting evil now that's a twist."

"Actually," Phoebe says. "A witch can be either good or evil. Good witch follows a wiccan lead 'harm none an do what the will.' A back witch or a warlock has but one goal. To kill good witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately the look like regular people. They can be anyone, anywhere."

"And this has what to do with us?" Prue asks.

"Well in the first wood carving the women were slumbered," Phoebe says and I feel worse about being a witch now. "But in the second one they were battling some kind of Warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore."

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Chemist at night|**

we head to the chemist as Prue has a headache and to get Phoebes medicine. She asks were she find it and the counter lady points her in the right direction. We head that way.

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches," Phoebe points out to her sister.

"Not for this one it won't," Prue says rubbing her head.

I walk over and rub her shoulders a bit to try am comfort her. But Phoebe can't just leave it.

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers," she says and I send her a warning glance. "I mean everyone inherits something from their family right?"

I roll m eyes at her. "Yeah money, antiques, a strong disposition that's what normal people inherit Phoebe."

Prue glances around getting more annoyed as she searches for aspirin.

"Who wants to be normal when the can be special?" Phoebe asks me.

"I want to be normal and so does Paula," Prue says still lookin for Aspirin. "I want my life to be normal. Isnt this isle three?"

"We can't change what happened," Phoebe points out to us. "We can't undo our destiny."

"Do you two see any Aspirin?" Prue asks us.

"I see chamomile tea," Phoebe says.

My sister just don't know when to quit.

"Look," Prue says turning to us and she goes into a rant. "I have just found out that I am a witch. That my sister's are witches an we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now."

"Then move your headache out of your mind," Phoebe suggests to her sister.

Prue gives her a weird look but then a bottle of Aspirin suddenly comes flying into Prue's hands. Prue glances at the shelf it came off.

I look around as well worried that someone would have spotted it.

"You move things when your upset," Phoebe realises.

Prue glances from the bottle to me and then at Phoebe.

"This is ridiculous," she says still annoyed. "I thought you landed on your arm not your head."

Phoebe decides to push her luck.

"You don't believe me," she enquires.

"Of course I don't believe you," Prue says like it is obvious.

Phoebe says one word. "Roger."

A few items come flying off of the shelf. It is clear that it happened because Prue is upset.

I lean down and so does Prue to begin picking the fallen items up.

"Now let's talk about dad and see what happens," Phoebe says to Prue and I freeze.

Prue gives Paula a small smile and then looks up at Phoebe.

"He's dead Phoebe," Prue says.

"No he's move from new York but he's very much alive," Phoebe says.

"He isn't to me," Prue informs her.

"Can we drop this subject please," I plead with the two.

"He died the day he left mum," Prue says ignoring me.

"If he hadn't left I might never have been," I remind her.

Phoebe takes my hand and squeezes before turning back to Prue.

"What are you talking about?" She chuckles. "He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him an you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad,dad, dad!"

There is a huge noise as the whole isle of contents come flying off of the shelves. I jump an I suddenly disappeared again in the lights. I come back and I see that I am outside.

A minute or two later and my two sisters walk out. When they spot me they walk over.

"Sorry about that," I say sheepishly. "I really need to get a control on my teleporting. Im glad no one seen that."

They nod but chuckle. We take of for home hoping that Piper is there waiting for us.

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Halliwell manor: night|**

We arrive back home but Piper isn't there. I worry that something has happened to her. After listening to Rogers message for Prue I meet with Phoebe and Prue. Prue is holding a cat.

"Okay Pipers definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat," Prue says to Phoebe and I.

"How did the cat get in?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know," Prue answers. "Someone must have left a window open. Did Piper leave a message?"

I shake my head at her.

"No she's probably out with Jeremy," I suggest. "Roger called."

"Yeah I heard," Prue says sounding a little hurt.

All three of us shake our heads but then door opens.

"Prue?!" Piper calls as she walks in and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"In here," Phoebe says.

Prue looks scared as she races in and we give her a worked glance.

"Piper?" I ask worked as she locks the door.

"Oh my god what is it?" Prue asks as we approach her. "What's wrong?"

"Quick lock the doors check the windows," Piper says as we reach her. "Because we don't have a lot of time. Phoebe the book of Shadows did it say how to get rid of a..."

She closes her eyes but Phoebe knows what she means. "A warlock?"

My eyes widen and Prue glances from one sister to the other.

"Oh my god," she says.

I race upstairs with Phoebe and When we find a good enough spell she goes to collect the other two.

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Halliwell manor: Attic/Downstairs|**

We are sat in a circle around a potion pot.

"Okay place nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle," I say making sure we are doing it correctly.

"Wait I only count eight," Piper points out.

Phoebe holds a birthday candle up and lights it explaining that it is the only one left.

"All right next we need the poppet," Prue says.

"Got it," Piper says pulling said object out.

"All right were set," Prue says. "Let's cast the spell."

Piper nod but grabs a rose and sticks the thorns into the poppet. "First I'll make it stronger."

We close our eyes as she speaks the spell.

 _"You're love will wither and depart,_

 _from my life and my heart,_

 _let me be Jeremy,_

 _and go away forever."_

Piper places the poppet and rose inside of the pot.

"Okay the spell is complete," Piper says to all of us.

"Let's hope it works," Prue says and I nod my head.

Smoke begins to rise from the pot as the spell begins to work. We all watch hoping that it ends Jeremy.

There is a flash and we all jump as the rose and poppet explode.

We begin to put our witch supplies away.

"Wait," Phoebe suddenly says and we turn to her. "It didn't work."

"What?" Piper asks.

"The spell it didn't work," Phoebe explains.

"How do you know?" I asked her worried.

"When I touched the pot I had a flash," Phoebe tells us. "I saw Jeremy."

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Prue asks confused.

"He's on his way here," Phoebe confirms my fears.

We put the stuff down and race downstairs. Prue runs towards the door.

"Come on," Prue says opening the door.

Piper, Phoebe an I scream Wen we see Jeremy behind the door. Prue turns and stands protectively in front of us.

"Hello ladies," Jeremy says walking in with some sort of dagger in his hand.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paula," Prue says using her power to knock Jeremy back. "Get out of here now."

The other two run but I don't.

"Cool parlour trick bitch," Jeremy says referring to Prue's power. "Yeah you were always the tough one weren't you Prue."

He raises his hand an throws the weapon at us.

I raise my hand and hold it out. "Weapon!"

The dagger teleports into my hand I then use my power to throw it back at him and he cries out when it hits his shoulder.

I turn to Prue and she grips my hand. We both take off up the stairs for the attic.

Prue turns to Phebe as we make it in.

"Phoebe you're right our powers are growing," she says.

We all move to put objects in front of the door to barricade it shut.

"Put as many things against the door as you can," Piper instructs.

We suddenly hear Jeremy's voice outside. He begins to taunt us.

"Can't take me now Prue," he informs Prue and as he begins to speak the objects begin to move away from the door. "My powers are stronger than yours. Do you think a chair will stop me?" The chair goes flying off of the top. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slides across the floor and hits a wall. "Haven't you witches figured it out? Nothing.. nothing will keep us away."

I glance nervously around hoping for some sort of sign on what to do. Piper glances at Prue.

"What do we do, we're trapped?" She asks hoping for an answer.

Before Prue can answer the door explodes and Jeremy is there. We all jump back. Prue suddenly grabs Piper and Phoebe's hand and Piper grabs mine.

"We'll face him together," she says glancing around at all three of us. "Do you remember the spirit board?"

Piper nods her head. "The inscription on the back."

"The power of four forever more," I nod my head also remembering the words.

Jeremy suddenly has us surrounded in fire. A ring of fire.

Prue nods. "Come on we have to say it together."

We all turn so we are completely facing Jeremy.

"The power of four forever more, the power of four forever more, the power of four forever more," we all chant and after a few seconds we are surrounded by wind instead of fire.

As we continue to chant Jeremy begins to speak to us.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions!" He informs us. "In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on this Earth! And you will never be... FREE!"

As he finishes he explodes. We finish the chant.

We fall into silence. Not being able to believe what we did.

"The power of four," Prue says finally breaking the silence.

She smiles at all of us and we begin to relax.

*PO4: Season 1*

 **|Halliwell manor: Kitchen/outside|**

I wake up in the morning and get ready for my day. I rethink the events of last night. I wonder how I am going to be able to handle university without teleporting out and in all the time.

I go down into the kitchen and Phoebe and Piper are already there.

"Good morning," I say to them.

"Good morning," They both greet me.

I make a cup of coffee and sit down to drink. After a few minutes I look up. I think I heard a mans voice.

"Is that a mans voice I heard?" I ask my two sisters.

"I think it is," Piper says.

"Don't be ridiculous you two," Phoebe says to us. "What man would be coming to see us?"

I give a mischievous smile. "Let's go find out."

All three of us head towards the door. We open it and it turns out I was right.

"I told you I heard a mans voice," I say to Phoebe.

Piper nods and I realise who the man is.

"It's Andy," Phoebe says before I can.

We walk towards Prue as Andy is leaving.

"What did Andy want?" I ask my older sister.

"He asked her out!" Prue says with a teasing look towards her older sister.

"Well, I started to say yes," Prue says telling us that yes was not the answer she gave. "And then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean do witches date?"

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys," Piper tells her with a wide smile.

Prue glared as Phoebe and I chuckle.

"You three will not be laughing when this happens to you," she says to us. "Believe me everything will be different now."

"Well at least our lives won't be boring," I say with a small smirk.

"But they'll never be the same," Prue reminds me hooking her arm through mine.

"And this is a bad thing?" Phoebe asks clearly not seeing the downside to this.

"No but it could be a big problem," Piper speaks what everyone but Phoebe is thinking.

"She's right," I agree. "What are we going to do?"

"What can't we do?" Phoebe says as we walk towards the door.

"We're going to be careful, were going to be wise, and were going to stick together," Prue instructs.

"This should be interesting," Piper remarks as we all go into the house.

*PO4: Season 1*

Chelbell2016:

Longest chapter I have ever written. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2: I've got you under my skin

Chapter 2: I've got you under my skin.

Chelbell2016:

Ok so most chapters will be in no ones pov now. Unless I want a scene in Paula's POV. Please review.

*PO4: Season 1*

Phoebe enters quake. She heads to the bar where Paula is sat drinking a glass of water and looking through her coursework.

Not concentrating on what she is doing but rather on her little sister, Phoebe nearly walks in to a couple.

"Oops, sorry," she says to the two.

Once away from the crowd Phoebe is intercepted by Piper who looks angry.

"I'm gonna kill him," Piper states in a matter of fact tone.

"Who?" Phoebe asks wondering who had angered her older sister.

"Chef Moore," Paula answers before Piper can.

Piper glances at Paula before giving Phoebe an explanation.

"He with the phony accent hires me and then quits to open his own place," Piper tells her. "Thank you very much."

Paula glances at the two. "She's really angry."

Phoebe glances around and then looks at Piper. "I don't see any customers complaining."

Piper doesn't feel any better.

"Hello! I am not a restaurant tour. I am a chef," she says as she tries to juggle the responsibilities. "I have no idea what I am doing."

She goes to take a plate to table four but Paula stands up and takes it from her.

"Allow me," Paula tells her older sister.

Piper nods an thanks her.

Piper glances at Phoebe again and narrows he eyes. "Are you wearing my dress?"

Before Phoebe can give a yes or no another young woman walks up to them an takes the seat next to Paula's vacated one.

"Hey Britney," Phoebe says as she spots her. Then she sees the tattoo on her hand. "Ooh I love the tattoo."

Phoebe takes Brittany's hand to get a better look.

"Thanks," Brittany says for the compliment.

"I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins," Phoebe points out.

"In the states yeah," she gives her explanation. "I got it done in Tahiti. Oh keep the change Piper I got to jam."

She then walks away and Paula comes back looking a little annoyed.

"You know someone should tell table four that manners go along way," she snarls clearly upset.

Piper handed out another order and then turned to Phoebe. "So back to my dress."

Phoebe is not paying attention. She is to busy staring at a young business man that is sat at a table not to far from the three sisters.

Phoebe is suddenly hit by a premonition.

The man gets up and approaches Phoebe. His name is Alec. Sitting down besides her he offers to buy Phoebe a martini.

Phoebe smiles before turning to her two sisters.

"See that poster boy to your left Piper? Your right Paula?" Both glance in Alec's direction and Paula nods her head at Piper. "Just glance around don't be obvious."

Paula rolls her eyes but Piper answers. "I approve. Who is he?"

Phoebe looks excited as she answers.

"His name is Alec," she says to her sisters. "And he's about to come over and ask if he can buy me a martini."

Paula gives the guy another glance before asking a question. "How do you know that?"

Phoebe doesn't give a straight answer. "Let's just say I've solved the age old problem of who approaches who first."

Paula catches on straight away. "You had a premonition."

Phoebe nods. Piper looks concerned and a little annoyed.

"What?! Phoebe your not supposed to use your powers," Piper reminded her little sister. "We agreed."

Phoebe shakes her head.

"No you and Prue agreed," she reminds her. "Paula didn't say anything. I abstained. Besides it's not like I can control it. It just popped into my head."

Paula and Piper share a look. This is what worries them the most.

"That's the point none of us can control our powers," Paula says thinking about how she can not control her teleporting.

"And that's what scares me," Piper says coming to her sisters aid. "I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant. Or Paula could jump and teleport in front of a whole class full of people."

Before anyone else can say anything Paula notices Alec getting up. She motions towards him with her head but neither of her sisters say anything.

Piper goes to the cash register and Paula returns to her coursework.

Phoebe tries to remain oblivious as Alec comes up behind her.

"Hi," he says to her and she turns to him.

"Oh hello," Phoebe replies.

"I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something?" He asks her hopefully.

Phoebe smiles seductively as she replies. "A Martini hmm? Imagine that. I'd love one."

Paula rolls her eyes at Phoebe and Piper gives Phoebe a stern look.

"It's Alec right?" Phoebe asks and Paula shakes her head before going back to her coursework.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" Alec asks clearly surprised.

"Wild guess," Phoebe replies as she gets to her feet.

Before walking away Phoebe turns back to her sisters to see a concerned Piper.

"Prue's gonna be pissed," she points out in warning.

Phoebe doesn't seem to be phased as she replies. "News flash: Stop worrying you'll get wrinkles."

Paula just stares after her sister as she walks away. She then turns to Piper.

"You're not the only one who is worried."

*PO4: Season 1*

Paula's POV:

The next morning I sigh as I get up. I meet Prue on my way down the stairs.

"Morning," I say to her.

We head to the kitchen where Piper is making breakfast.

"Morning," we both say and then we notice that the t.v is on so Prue asks. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing just a show," Piper says to us both.

I give her a suspicious look.

"About witches?" I ask my older sister as I begin to prepare my breakfast. "Are you worried that were gonna be burned at the stake?"

Prue chuckles.

Piper fake chuckles. "Yeah right."

"By the way Andy called," Piper tells Prue who seems nervous.

"When?" Prue asks as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"While you were in the shower," Piper informs her.

"What did you tell him?" Prue asks her.

"That you were in the shower," Piper says as if it is obvious. "Bad date?"

"No," Prue says. "Not at all. It was great. You know dinner, movie, sex."

My eyes go wide and I glance at Piper.

"Excuse me?" Piper asks our oldest sister. "On the first date."

"You sleaze," Piper and I say together.

"It wasn't exactly our first date you two," Prue reminds her.

"High school doesn't count," Piper informs her as I nod. "That was last decade. Spill it."

Prue glares at her as we all head for the door.

"OOH that bad huh?" I ask her.

"No," Prue replies as we all walk out of the kitchen. "Actually that good. It was... well we were amazing. But thats not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't have happened thats all."

Phoebe walks down the stairs and approaches the three of us. "What shouldn't have happened?"

Piper decides to just blurt it out. "Prue slept with Andy."

"HELLO!" Phoebe exclaims sounding shocked.

"Thanks a lot mouth," Prue says angry at Piper.

Phoebe looks crushed as she glances between the two of us. "Wait you were gonna tell them and not me? Family meeting."

Prue decided to change the subject.

"Speaking of last night," she says glancing at Phoebe. "What time did you end up rolling in?"

"Late!" Is the word I offer.

"No,no, no, no," Phoebe says avoiding the question. "Don't change the subject."

"It must have been at least after three," Piper says and I share a smirk with her as Prue sits down.

"I must still be in new York time," Phoebe says trying to defend herself.

"Actually that would make it later," I say smirking at my older sister.

"Or maybe you and Alec..." Piper begins and Phoebe glares at her.

"Who's Alec?" Prue says.

"The hottie she hit on at the restaurant," I say to Prue and Phoebe turns her glare onto me.

"Excuse me," Phoebe says loudly. "Revisionist history he hit on me remember the whole vision thing?"

"Vision thing?" Prue repeats before realizing what Phoebe had done. "Please tell me you dint use your powers?"

She glances at Piper who says. "Don't put me in the middle."

"I'm not you were born in the middle," Prue points out and glances at me before talking again. "Look I thought that we had agreed."

"No," Phoebe corrected. "We didn't you agreed you laid down the law. There's a difference."

"Look Phoebe our powers are not toys," Prue points out. "Besides we have to be careful. They could get us killed."

"She's right," Piper says. "We don't want any more warlocks coming after us."

I nod my head not wanting to keep fighting evil at the age I am.

"Look it was just a lousy premonition," Phoebe says. "Thats all. Nobody died. Besides you guys can't control your powers any better than I can."

"She has a point," I say to them.

"And FYI nothing happened last night," Phoebe says and I turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "At least nothing I'm ashamed of."

"There's another reason we have to be careful," Prue says and we all turn back to her. "Andy thinks someones abducting women in our area."

"Abducting women what do you mean?" Phoebe asks her.

"It means Warlocks are not the only evil we have to watch out for," Prue continues. "And FYI I'm not ashamed of anything."

We all chuckle a bit.

*PO4: Season 1*

I am running late as I rush into my class. My teacher accepts my apology and I sit down to listen to my lecture. I cannot find my note book as it is at the bottom of my bag.

I look around and then whisper as quietly as I can. "Notebook!"

It appears in bright lights. I smile to myself.

Taking notes for my class I try not to think about what could have happened if I had been seen.

When class is over one of my friends Leanne approaches me.

"Hey," she says and I smile at her. "So you were late again."

I nodded. "Luckily my professors are fair otherwise I would be in trouble."

As we leave I smile at her. She had been my friend for years and we had always been close. Before I can stop myself someone crashes into me.

I hit the ground and when I look up I see Andy.

He smirks as he pulls me to my feet. "If you wanted to say hello you could have said it."

I smile at him. "Hello Andy. Your a bit old for college. What are you doing here?"

"I'm investigating a case," he says.

"At a university," I fold my arms. "Should I be worried?"

"No," he says and then he is about to head off. "Can you tell your sister I need to talk to her?"

I nod. "Bye Andy!"

He waves and then Leanne turns to me. "Boyfriend?"

"EW!" I exclaim shuddering at the thought. "More like the big brother I never had. He's always treated me like a little sister and he has dated Prue on and off."

She nods her head. "Its just that you two look close."

I sigh. "I went through a rough spot. First when I found out that Prue, Phoebe and Pipers dad was not mine and then when my Grams died. He was always there for me."

"Sounds like a great guy," Leanne says.

"Yeah," I agree. "I owe him a lot."

We continue on to our next class. After the last class I am approached by a young man that keeps harassing me. I try to go on but he stops me.

"Hey Halliwell!" He yells. "You gonna let me take you out tonight?"

"Only in your dreams Dirk," I say continuing to walk away from him.

I then head out and continue on. It feels as if that guy is not going to leave me alone until I find a new guy.

*PO4: Season 1*

That night I head to Quake with Prue. We exit her car and I smile at her as we head inside. We see straight away that it is getting busy.

We head for the kitchen where we see Piper coming out speaking to a waiter.

Prue grabs Piper and turns her towards us.

"Uh you din't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance did you?" She asks her.

"No," Piper says sounding a little stressed. "Why?"

Prue says something I can barely hear and then turns to me. "You didn't either did you?"

"No," I promise.

"Remind me that I wanted to do this for a living," Piper says as she glances around at the restaurant.

"It looks like you two are going to be the only ones of us doing anything for a living," Prue says and I raise an eyebrow at her. "I think I blew my interview."

"I can't imagine you were less than stellar," Piper says.

Prue suddenly grabs us and turns us towards Phoebe. She is sitting at a table wearing a new dress that even Prue or Piper probably could not afford. I definitely would not.

She is sat with a man.

"What is Phoebe doing here?" Prue asks.

"Flirting," Piper and I say at the same time.

"Yeah and shes wearing Armani," Prue points out what I noticed. "Where did she get that?"

"Not from my closet," Piper says.

"Or mine," I agree.

Piper just rolls her eyes. "Gotta go."

She walks off and I turn to Prue.

"I better find somewhere to sit," I say to her. "I'm gonna get started on work for class."

I sit down and begin writing out my paper copy so I can type it up later.

A minute or two later Prue grabs me and pulls me along as both her and Phoebe head for the kitchen.

"What do you mean you charged for it?" Prue asks Phoebe as we enter the kitchen. "How are you gonna pay for it your broke?"

I stare at her also wanting to know the answer.

"Not for long," Phoebe says in a tone that makes me worry.

"What does that mean?" Prue asks but then she seems to come to her own conclusion. "You didn't use your powers again?"

I sigh knowing that it is hard not to.

"Maybe," Phoebe says to her. "Are you telling me you haven't?"

Piper rushes over not happy. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Same thing we do at home," Phoebe says and I shake my head at her.

"What did you go to the track? Play the market? What?" Prue asks and we can see that she is getting annoyed.

"The lottery," Phoebe says.

"PHOEBE!" Piper and I exclaim.

"What did you want me to do?" She asks. "Ignore the premonition. Not help a needy family. Thats what were supposed to do. Right?"

"No," Prue says. "We are not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That is what it says in the book of shadows."

"Not so loud," Piper says.

"But its not always that easy," I say to Prue thinking about my teleportation.

"You said we needed money right?" Phoebe says ignoring me. "Well I'm getting it."

"Come on you guys!" Piper says getting more and more annoyed.

"So get a job like everybody else," Prue says.

"I'm using my mind instead," Phoebe says pointing at her head.

"Prue!" We hear and Andy heads into the room.

He crashes into a waiter.

"WATCH IT!" Piper yells and raises her hands. The whole room freezes. "Oh no, no, no, no. Not again."

I watch as Piper paces around getting mad.

"Now look at what you've done!" Prue exclaims.

"THIS IS MY FAULT!" Phoebe yells.

"You guys aren't frozen?" Piper asks clearly a little confused. "

"Guess it doesn't work on witches," Phoebe suggests. "Piper how long does it last?"

"I don't know," Piper says worried. "Not long."

Prue who had been looking outside the door comes back in and addresses us. "Uh doesn't work out here either."

We all begin to freak as Piper cries out. "Oh tell me this isn't happening!"

I watch as Phoebe paces with Piper and tries to calm her down. "Calm down. Its okay. Its all gonna be okay."

I walk over to Prue and glance out of the door. I see Andy's partner coming in.

"Oh god," I say glancing at my sisters. "Andy's partner just walked in and hes heading this way."

"What are we going to do?" Piper asks as we all begin to panic.

"Stall him!" Phoebe says and I push Prue out of the door as she is the one Morris knows.

She runs off. Phoebe begins batting air at Piper with a tray and saying. "Breathe Piper Breathe."

Just as the door opens the room unfreezes. I flinch as there is a crash but luckily I do not teleport.

Andy looks at Morris as he approaches.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. "I thought I had five minutes."

"Yeah I gave you ten," Morris says motioning to his watch.

Prue glances at Piper who speaks up. "Guys you know were really busy in here."

Phoebe and I nod.

Andy smiles at all of us. "Yeah sure."

"I'll call you later I promise," Prue says to Andy.

They both know its fine and they exit with Andy still wondering what is wrong with his watch. Andy waves to us and we say goodbye.

"I hate being a witch!" Piper says before leaving.

I share a look with my sisters before heading to continue my coursework.

*PO4: Season 1*

The next morning Piper is sitting in the Attic. Phoebe and Prue have gone.

I go to the attic and approach her.

"Whats wrong?" I ask her.

"Well I feel better about it since my talk with Phoebe," she explains. "But I was worried about being a witch."

I sigh. "Piper trust me you are not the only one who worries. I mean I can jump in the middle of a class and teleport in a room full of people. It terrifies me... Thats why I've decided to drop out."

"What?" Piper asks.

"I... I need to concentrate on getting my powers under control," I say to her. "And then maybe I can figure out how to be a witch and a student at the same time."

Piper thinks about it for a minute. "Well... until you go back I could always use an extra pair of hands at the restaurant."

I smiled widely.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I say. "So when can I start boss?"

"How about tomorrow?" She asks smiling back.

I nod.

"Thanks for understanding Piper," I say and then sigh. "Now I need to figure out how to tell Prue."

She pats me on the shoulder. "I'm sure she will understand when you tell her what you told me."

I nod again and we head back downstairs as she was heading out.

*PO4: Season 1*

Later on Piper brings back an old lady and somehow they both convince me that she is Britney one of our friends. We talk in the kitchen when we hear the door open.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paula!" We hear Prue calling out to us.

We walk out to see Prue stood there looking at Britney.

"Prue!" Piper exclaims as we head towards her. "Thank god your home."

"Yeah who-" Prue begins but I stop her.

I pass Britney the bowl in my hand. "Here you go Britney. Why don't you go sit down at the table okay? There you go."

Britney nods at me and heads for the kitchen.

Piper and I turn back to Prue.

"Um sorry Britney," Prue says placing her cardigan on the chair and looking at the two of us.

"Your not gonna believe this," Piper says. "I'm not sure I believe it even I do. I think..."

"No we know," I cut across her while grabbing Prue's arms to turn her towards me. "This woman is Britney Reynolds."

"Yeah right Paula," Prue says. "And I'm Rosie O'Donald."

"No we mean it," Piper says and gives the most obvious point that she is Britney. "Britney has a tattoo right. An angel on her right hand remember."

Prue glances back and looks at the tattoo.

"That can't be," Prue says shocked.

"Thats what we thought at first," Piper says. "So I brought her here. Paula and I started asking her some questions."

"Things only Britney could know," I say as Prue glances at me. "She may be senile but it was enough to convince me."

As it goes dark we head upstairs to the book of Shadows.

"You guys what are you talking about?" Prue asks as we head for the book.

"I'm telling you I saw something about it in the book of shadows," Piper says.

Piper turns the pages of the book as she searches for a certain page.

She finds the page. "Look, see."

I begin to read the page. "Javnah feeds one week out of every year stealing the life force from the young."

"By invoking the black magic of eternal youth," Prue says and we nod.

"Thats gotta be what happened to Britney," Piper says and I nod my head.

"Yeah but there must be some kind of way to reverse the incantation," Prue says.

"There is," Piper says turning the pages to one with a hand on it. " 'The hand of Fatima.' It says that the prophet Ahamed invoked it centuries ago to banish Javnah to... wherever the hell he came from."

"Yeah but the problem is we don't know who Javnah really is," Prue says glancing from Piper to I. "Let alone where he is."

I hate it when she is right.

There is a sudden crash from downstairs.

"Britney?!" Piper called out wondering like the rest of us what that was.

We run downstairs to see Britney on the ground. I wonder what is wrong with her.

"Oh my god," Piper says as we run over to check on her. "What happened?"

"Britney you all right?" Prue asks.

"I'll call 911," I say as seeing someone collapse like that makes me think of Grams.

"And tell them what?" Prue asks glancing back at me. "That she's dying of old age at 25!"

Piper picks up what I think is a napkin that is right next to Britney.

"What is it?" Prue asks.

"Its a cocktail napkin from my restaurant," Piper explains. "With Stefans address on the back."

"Javnah," Britney says and I realize who Javnah must be.

"You guys," Piper begins and both Prue and I turn to her. "Thats where Phoebe went."

*PO4: Season 1*

We all arrive at Stefans address and hope to god that we are not too late to save Phoebe. We see that the Quake van is still outside.

We cannot see Phoebe inside though.

"Anything?" Prue asks.

"No," Piper replies. "Prue... Paula..."

Prue grips Pipers arms as she tries to calm her. "Look we'll find her."

"Maybe we should call the police," Piper says.

"No Javnah has her were the only ones who can stop him," I remind her not wanting to involve the police.

"But we need Phoebe to do it," Piper points out. "The incantation will only work with the four of us."

There is a sudden scream. I am surrounded by blue lights and next thing I know I am standing next to Phoebe as she is strapped to a table. Javnah roars when he spots me.

I duck down as he goes to fire at me. I see a candle.

"CANDLE!" I yell and it hits him on the head sending him back.

I begin to untie Phoebe as we need her to be with us for the incantation.

Javnah gets back to his feet and shoots his lasers at me. Before they can hit Prue sends him flying with a squint of her eyes.

Piper comes to assist me with the untying of our sister.

"We need you," Piper says. "We don't have a lot of time."

We get up to see Prue being shot at by Javnah and she is slowly moving towards him.

"PRUE GRAB THE MIRROR!" Phoebe yells.

Prue does so and reflects the demons evil back at him. He goes stumbling back and hits the ground.

We all run over to Prue who has the spell. We can all read it together this way.

"Now!" Prue says.

We begin to chant:

Evil eyes, look unto thee

May they soon extinguished be,

Bend thy will to the Power of Three,

Eye of earth, evil and accursed.

Prue's hand begins to glow and she raises it at Javnah. A blast comes out and repeatedly hits his chest. Then we begin to chant again.

Evil eyes, look unto thee

May they soon extinguished be,

Bend thy will to the Power of Three,

Eye of earth, evil and accursed.

Javnah falls back onto his table and turns from man to skeleton to dust.

The glowing of Prue's hand stops and we know it is over.

"Very cool!" Phoebe says and I roll my eyes.

We hear police sirens so we head outside so we can go back home. It has been a long day and I do start work tomorrow. We see Andy and Darryl pulling up in a police van.

"Prue?" Andy says when he sees the four of us. "What are you doing here?"

Prue began to stutter but Phoebe answers. "We were just trying to get the van started."

"Yeah Phoebe called she was having car trouble," Piper says and the rest of us nod.

"Stefan was gonna take some pictures of me!" Phoebe says making it sound like shes happy about the thought.

"Any idea how lucky you are?" Andy says with his hands on his hips. "This guys the stalker."

Morris approaches. "His cars still outside so he might still be around."

Morris walks off and Andy approaches us.

"Excuse me," he says and I glance back as he goes over to the car and starts it straight away.

"Hey how about that you fixed it!" Piper says trying to make it sound like it was broke until now.

"How about that!" Andy repeated with a suspicious smirk on his face.

"Maybe we should go," I say to my sisters.

"Good idea," Andy says to me.

The rest of us walk off so Prue can talk to Andy alone. I smile as I glance back at them. As I said to Leanne Andy had helped me a lot.

When I was about 17 I got caught up with a bad group that when I tried to drop out did horrible things. I still do not know to this day how I got out of the building when it was on fire.

Plus he had never told my sisters about it just my grams.

*PO4: Season 4*

The next day I am at Quake with Piper and Prue when Phoebe approaches.

We wonder why she was talking to a red haired woman who clearly did not know who she is.

"Do you know that girl?" Piper asks her.

"I almost was that girl," Phoebe replies. "She was one of Stefans victims. Obviously doesn't remember."

"Lucky her," Prue says and I nod my head.

"No lucky me," Phoebe corrects her. "I learned my lesson. I have got to be more careful."

"Excuse me but did I just hear right," Prue says making me smirk. "Did she actually admit to doing something wrong."

"Thats what I heard," Piper says.

"Its scary to hear you say that Phoebes," I say.

"Frame it," Phoebe says. "It won't happen again."

"At least we helped those people," Piper says. "I mean its nice to know our powers really are good."

"Yeah good for everything but our love lives," Prue says. "Unfortunately. Although I must admit they do come in handy every once in a while."

We hear the T.V begin to announce the lottery numbers.

"The winning numbers," Phoebe says pulling out her ticket. "I won. Well I did."

"No you did not," I say as the others just send her a look.

I watch as the information vanishes off of Phoebes card. I bite my lip to avoid laughing. Piper takes the card.

"See I told you," Prue says. "You can't intentionally use the powers for your own personal gain. Remember."

"Its a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress," Phoebe says. "Oh well at least the old couple didn't loose there house."

Piper raises her glass. "A toast. To the power of four. Whether we like it or not."

We clink glasses and after we take a sip I decide to tell them.

"Prue, Phoebe I have something to say," I say sighing. "As I have troubles sneezing without teleporting and college is a very noisy place... I have decided to drop out of college."

Prue nods but I can tell she is a little upset.

"When do you think you'll go back?" She asks.

"As soon as I get my powers under control," I say. "Plus with all this demon fighting I still need something to do so..."

"So shes gonna be working here with me," Piper says. "Just until shes ready."

They both nod.

"At least I dropped out first," Phoebe says.

I stick my tongue out at her and roll my eyes. Trust Phoebe to think of it that way. I had a feeling that things would get better soon.

*PO4: Season 4*

Chelbell2016:

Okay I finally have a rough plan of where I am going with this season.


	3. Chapter 3: thank you for not morphing

Chapter 3: Thank you for not morphing.

Chelbell2016:

Okay next chapter where Leo comes into it at the end.

*PO4: Season 1*

Paula's POV:

We are all heading to a party at one of the neighbors house. We head out of the door.

"So were agreed," Prue who does not want to go to the party says. "Twenty minutes."

"Prue you can't do a party in twenty minutes," Piper informs our oldest sister.

"Watch me," Prue challenges her.

"Prue's party tips," Phoebe says. "Meet..."

"Greet," I continue.

"And bail," we both say together and then we smile at each other.

"Hey I'm sorry but some of us have a job," Prue says to us both.

"And some of us are in college," I shoot back at her. "But that does not stop me from having fun in-between essays and classes."

"She's got a point," Phoebe says. "Some of us have fun."

"And some of us are having a really bad hair day," Piper says as we continue down the steps.

"You know that is a sign," Prue says before trying to turn back towards the house.

We stop her but I worry as it feels as if somebody is watching us.

As we go in Phoebe talks about making cash making me want to laugh.

"Hey I have an even better idea," Prue smirks. "Why don't you get a job?"

I smile as she says this. Prue is always telling Phoebe to get a job and Phoebe always beats around the subject.

We enter the neighbors house who is having the party. I look around the house and get a sudden shiver for some reason.

"Whoa sisters Halliwell," One of the three owners Marshall of the house says. "Now the party can begin."

The lady of the house Cynda walks towards us. "Well its about time you chicks showed."

"Hey Prue glad you made it," The other male owner of the house Fritz says.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world fritz," Prue says and I try not to laugh.

"Marshall the place looks great

"Were mostly just restoring it," Marshall explains. "I didn't want to change it too much. You guys know the old owners didn't you."

"Oh we basically grew up with there kids," Phoebe explains. "We probably know the house better than you guys."

"Oh Paula especially," Piper says smirking at me. "One of there sons was her first love."

I glare at her and Marshall laughs.

"How's the bar?" He asks fritz.

"Oh dry," is the reply he receives. "I'll take care of it."

He goes to walk off but Cynda stops him by grabbing his arm. "No. My turn."

She then turns to us and crushes the can in her hands. We turn to stare at the two guys.

"Try to behave Cynda," Marshall calls after her. "We have guests!"

"You know sisters," Fritz says awkwardly to us.

"Tell me about it," Prue says and we all turn to send her a look.

"Um so listen," Marshall tells the four of us. "Enjoy the party."

"Okay!" Phoebe says enthusiastically.

"Okay," Prue begins and I glance at my watch. "I came, I saw, I was perky now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early."

"No," Phoebe says to her. "I mean not yet."

"Yeah come on Prue," I say wanting to spend more time with my sisters. "When was the last time any of us went out together like this."

"And we just got here it wouldn't look good," Piper says.

"All right whats going on?" Prue asks suspiciously.

"Going on what do you mean?" Phoebe asks as we all look innocent.

She just stares at us until Phoebe spots the person we've been waiting for.

"OH!" She says like she new nothing about it. "What a coincidence? Look whos here!"

Prue looks around and she does not look happy when she sees who Phoebe is talking about. "Phoebe you didn't?"

"Well your fingers weren't doing the walking somebody's had to," Phoebe informs her not looking guilty at all.

"We've been through this okay," Prue says gently to her. "Cop witch its not a love connection."

"Boy, girl," Phoebe says as she grabs my arm. "Relax."

Piper, Phoebe and I walk off. I enjoy my night until we get a phone call from Prue not with good news.

*PO4: Season 1*

Prue had come home to find the door unlocked and a dog somehow in the house. Piper, Phoebe and I head back so we can make sure she's okay.

"How big was this dog?" Phoebe asks with a snack jar in her hand.

"Huge!" Prue tells us. "Did you see the scratches on the attic door."

"Thats scary," I point out curious to how the dog got in when I'm sure the door was locked.

"What was it doing in the house?" Piper asks trying to open a jar.

"I don't know obviously someone left the front door open again," Prue says looking straight at Phoebe.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Why do you always assume it was me?" Phoebe demands before motioning to Piper and I. "What about Piper and Paula?"

"Not it!" Piper says.

"I am pretty sure it was locked guys," I say glancing around worried.

"Well its no big deal," Phoebe says. "We checked the house and nothing is missing except for my Pat Boone Christmas CD."

"No this is really creepy," Piper points out. "If there was a dog in the house then it had to have an owner. No dog I know can open that front door. Let alone reach the top shelf."

"Maybe we should get a security system?" Phoebe says to all of us.

"No they are way too expensive," Prue says. "Besides after what happened Andy will be checking on us every five minutes."

"Oh you told him," Piper says.

"Convenient," Phoebe says and I roll my eyes at her.

"So what should we do?" I ask.

"Well either we could rely on our viscous guard cat to protect us or we can remember to lock the doors," Prue points out mainly looking at Phoebe.

"Thats a great idea Prue," Phoebe says and Piper and I watch as she locks the pantry door on Prue.

"Unlock the door Phoebe!" Prue says as she tries to open it and realizes what Phoebe did.

Piper and I try not to laugh but Phoebe bursts out laughing.

*PO4: Season 1*

The next day we are at dinner. I am surprised to hear that Piper, Prue and Phoebe's dad is back in town. He is obviously not my dad but I have never even met my father.

The other three are discussing it over dinner but I keep my mouth closed.

"I wonder why he went to you first?" Piper says clearly upset. "Why not Phoebe or me?"

"Piper its not like I won the lotto," Prue points out.

"What was he like?" Phoebe asks not remembering him at all. "Did he ask about us?"

"Actually no," Prue informs her and Phoebe scoffs. "Phoebe think about it. He abandonned us."

"Yeah to get with someone else and have his daughter," Phoebe says glancing at me.

"Phoebe," Piper and Prue scold but I just look down at my dinner.

"He was a no show for 20 years, and it is no ones fault, and then suddenly here he is why now?" Prue says to her.

"Maybe he just wants to be apart of our lives," Piper hopes.

"After all this time?" Prue reminds her two sisters. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Phoebe says. "Why wait till dinner lets go see him now."

"Will you be rational?" Prue snaps. " Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out-"

She cuts off as a woman comes over for our used plates.

"Let me get that for you," she says and I smile in thanks.

Prue speaks a little quieter now. "Just when we find out we're witches he shows up."

"I do," I say.

"Butt out," Phoebe turns to glare at me. "This conversation is not for half sisters."

I get to my feet and turn to Piper and Prue. "Thanks for dinner but I need to get to college to hand in my notice papers."

They nod and then turn to glare at Phoebe again.

*PO4: Season 1*

After getting all my papers I head home and see open the door to see Andy there. I smile as he is like a big brother to me.

"Andy good to see you," I say hugging him but he doesn't return it and that cold shiver returns. "Prue let you in?"

"Uh no," he says when I let go. "The door was unlocked and I was worried."

I shake my head. "Phoebe."

Prue walks in behind us. She sees Andy and then she speaks.

"Andy what are you doing here?" She asks.

"The door was open," both of us say.

"Again?" Prue says angry.

"Yeah came by to check on things and it was open," he explains. "Well everything seems to be in order."

I nod and turn to Prue. "I'll be upstairs."

She nods and I head for the stairs but I see the book on the floor in the front room. I race up to the top of the stairs and whisper so Andy don't see or hear me.

"Book of shadows!" I say hoping that this works.

It does it appears in my hands. I sigh and go racing up the stairs wondering why it was downstairs. When I get to the attic I gasp and place the book down.

I run downstairs and turn to Prue. "Prue I need to talk to you."

She nods and sees Andy out of the door.

"Good idea teleporting the book," she says when he has gone completely. "Did you put it back in the attic?"

"No," I say as I lead her up the stairs towards the attic. "Because when I got there the first thing I seen is this."

She also looks shocked when she sees the attic door completely destroyed.

"What the hell?" She says before I pick the book back up.

*PO4: Season 1*

"We don't know for sure," Phoebe points out as we discuss what Prue and I found.

Phoebe and I are sat at the table avoiding contact while the other two are searching.

"I know plenty," Prue says as she searches through the cupboards. "First someone rips off the attic door and then the book of shadows is found on the floor. Isn't that enough? What if Paula wasn't around? I might not have been able to get the book away in time."

Piper finds the phone book she was looking for and stands up straight at the same time as Prue.

"Why would someone want the book?" Piper asks sitting down with the book.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask her glancing around. "They want its power. Our power."

Piper leans forward to whisper. "That would mean its someone who knows that we are witches."

She sends a look at Prue guessing what she is thinking.

"Yeah someone like Victor," she says to the other two.

"What dad?" Phoebe says looking at me and I continue to ignore her.

"Look just think about it," Prue reasons with her. "The moment he shows up someone makes two attempts to steal the book. Coincidence? I think not."

Piper and Phoebe both give her a look of annoyance.

"In your fathers defense," I say and the three turn to me. "The craft is a chick thing. Its passed down through the female line. There is a very good chance he doesn't even know about your guys powers."

Piper and Phoebe nod in agreement.

"And there's a good chance he does," Prue points out and I sigh.

"What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us?" Piper asks before turning to Phoebe. "Phoebe... help me out... Phoebe."

Phoebe keeps quiet and I try to figure out what is wrong with her. I share a look with my other two sisters. Phoebe takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay lets say for the sake of argument he does want the book," she says trying to be reasonable. "Wouldn't he have taken it with him when he left. He wouldn't have left it behind."

She looks at Prue trying to get her to see the point.

"All right we have to call the cops and report it as a break in," Piper decides.

"And tell them what?" I ask her. "That someone broke into our houses trying to steal our broomsticks. I mean please."

"Besides Andy's already been here," Prue tells Piper and Phoebe.

Phoebe begins to look suspicious. "Oh so Andy was here again? Talk about convenient. Did you ever think about pointing the finger at him."

"Oh yeah," I say. "The guy who was like a big brother to us is the one trying to kill us. Get real Phoebe."

Phoebe glares at me. "Haven't I already told you to stay out of this."

I ignore her as Prue speaks.

"Andy was probably the one who scared Victor away," she informs her. "Until we know whats going on and whether Victors involved... we have to hide the book. That or we can't leave the house."

"Then we hide the book," Piper says. "Because I'm going to dinner tonight. I want to see Dad."

"So do I," Phoebe says before getting to her feet and leaving the room.

"I've already seen him," Prue says dismissively before also leaving.

"And I'm not invited for obvious reasons so I'll be in tonight," I point out. "Hopefully no one will try anything."

Piper nods and gives me a smile.

*PO4: Season 1*

I sit down in the attic and try to relax. I am trying to learn to control my teleportation power. I begin to breathe slowly and let the same feeling before build up inside of me.

I concentrate and let it build and build. There is a noise and I am surrounded by blue lights. Then I reappear in the same spot. I smile glad that I am making progress.

I hear a knock on the door and after a few minutes I decide to go down and see who it is.

Turns out that its Andy.

"Hey Andy," I greet him as I see him and Prue sat talking why she is eating.

"Sister trouble?" Andy asked, looking a little worried. It is clear that they've been talking about our family issues.

"It's a little bit more than that… You know with my dad showing up and all…" Prue explained, trying to appear nonchalant.

She was stopped by Andy, who gently grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him. "Your dad? What about your dad?" Andy demanded in confusion.

Prue raised her eyebrows trying to judge if he was being serious. "I told you already… Didn't I? Earlier today. When you came… here?" she trailed off in confusion seeing no spark of memory from Andy.

Andy's eyes were filled with worry as he watched her. "I haven't been here since yesterday," he stated carefully and Prue bit her lip.

"You were here this morning," I say to him. "I greeted you at the door."

"I'm telling you I wasn't here this morning," Andy says again and I am shocked by how serious he is.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked, still confused.

Andy looked as if he was thinking hard about it but nodded. "I'm fairly sure," Andy reiterated after a few moments of silence.

Prue ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "God, I must be more tired than I thought. I need coffee… you want coffee?" she asked pulling out of Andy's grip and heading back toward the kitchen to get it started.

I am still worried as I am also fairly sure that he had been here this morning.

"Hey sport," Andy says using my nickname. "How are you taking this?"

I shrug. "I'm okay with it. But Phoebe is blaming me for her parents splitting up."

"She's being Phoebe. How can it be your fault? So are you two going to tell me about the victor thing?" He asks to change the subject.

"Its a long story," Prue says biting the inside of her lip.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" I ask him.

After Prue explained how Victor turned up at her work place and then he has requested a meeting and the dinner we had after Andy is shocked.

"I can't believe it," he says before glancing between the two of us. "How are you dealing?"

I just shrug as Prue answers.

"Honestly we're not," Prue points out.

"I don't blame you," Andy says being understanding. "What do you think he wants?"

"Dinner with just me Piper and Phoebe," Prue says to him in a whisper. "Piper and Phoebe are with him now. You know they just don't understand. They don't know him like I do. I can't believe I let them go..." I give her a look that clearly states there's no way she could have stopped them even if she wanted to. "I can't believe they went. He's acting like no time passed. Like I'm still his little girl and I'm not. There are things I want to tell him, I want him to know what he missed. You know, like the time I broke my arm, the day I finally passed my driving test, prom."

"Didn't we miss that too?" Prue says making me cough awkwardly.

"Did you have to Andy?" I whine. "Thats it for me but Prue... talk to him. If I could have five minutes with my so called father I'd take it."

I nod at Andy and head back upstairs.

*PO4: Charmed season 1*

I head back upstairs and decide to try and go further with my teleportation power. But where? I decide to go to golden gate park. Its dark and should be nearly empty. I think about my favorite spot and do the same thing I did earlier.

After three unsuccessful tries where the only place I move is five steps. I try one last try. I feel the build up and I am surrounded by blue lights. When they disappear I am standing right next to my favorite bench.

I stumble and sit down still getting used to the feeling of teleporting. Now I have to try and get back home.

After sitting down for a while I manage to teleport back home.

But I teleport into the living room where my sisters and Victor are.

"Um oops," I say and Victor gets to his feet.

"If it isn't the other one," he says glaring at me.

"HEY!" Prue says stepping in between the two of us. "Leave her alone."

"Does anyone want coffee?" Piper says with an attempt to change the subject.

"I mean one day I'm a member of the 'Y'" Phoebe says ignoring my presence and ignoring what Piper says. "With average hair and a thing for caffeinated beverages and next I'm a witch."

"Dad did you take cream or sugar with that?" Piper says getting to her feet and heads for the kitchen.

But Phoebe has to carry on.

"I just read from a book and WHAM! I'm Tabitha!" She says excited still not acknowledging what Piper said. "The only thing is I got stuck with the power to see the future. How uncool is that?"

"Well from what your mother always said it was always one of the more desirable powers," Victor answered.

"Unless you see things you don't desire," Phoebe tells him.

"Better than orbing," Victor says glancing at me.

"Pardon orbing?" I say trying not to loose my temper.

"Orbing its that thing you just did," he informs me with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't your father explain this to you?"

I shake my head. "My father is about as absent as you where."

He glares but then smirks. "Who would have thought? An absent father! Thats where you get it from! can't tell you much else. Never liked him.-"

"How long have you known? About us, about our powers?" Prue demands bringing the attention away from me. "How long?"

"I didn't," he says turning to her. "I knew there was a possibility. Thats why I came back. To see. It must have happened after your grandmother died."

His gaze flickers over his three daughters now ignoring me and I am deep in my own thoughts.

"Yep I just read an incantation from the book-"

"Phoebe!" Prue interrupts giving her a look.

"Ah the book of shadows," Victor says suspiciously. "Not exactly summer reading. Is it still in the attic?" I share a look with my other sisters. "You know I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?"

Piper and I frown while Prue looks at him with a look that states he is in dangerous territory.

Victor moves to the window as Prue begins to question him.

"What exactly are you accusing me of Prue?" He demands.

"Figure it out," Prue snaps.

Phoebe steps between the two. She faces Prue and I.

"Come on Prue take it easy," she says as I have not said anything up until this point.

"Are you kidding me?" Prue says and I don't say anything. "Am I the only one who sees whats going on here?"

"Guys," I begin.

"BUTT OUT!" Phoebe yells again. "THIS IS A FAMILY MATTER!"

"SO WHAT AM I PHOEBE!" I yell back with tears in my eyes.

"YOUR THE HALF SISTER! HALF PAULA!" She informs me.

"Can't we all just take a deep breath," Piper says trying to calm us all down.

"Think about it Piper!" Prue exclaims as we stand across from out other two sisters. "He whines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in twenty years and the first thing he asks is 'Where's the book of shadows?'"

Piper looks down and Phoebe speaks. "Prue you are just looking for something to blame him for. Paula you're just jealous that it wasn't your father who turned up."

"THAT IS NOT FAIR!" I glare at her.

Prue didn't answer her she continues to stare at Victor going red in the face. "Admit it tell them why you're here!"

"PRUE STOP!" Piper pleads from where she is stood.

Again Prue ignores her.

"For the first time in your life tell them the truth," Prue demands.

"All right fine," Victor finally admits taking some steps and he reaches Prue. "You're right I am after the book. Thats exactly the reason why I came back..."

"Dad," Phoebe says in disbelief sounding hurt.

"But not for the reasons you would like to believe," he says to all three of them. "It would make it easy for you Prue, wouldn't it? If I were evil. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you."

"Yeah right," Prue scoffs.

"To protect us from what?" Piper questions crossing her arms over her chest.

"From yourselves," Victor says to us. "That's why I want that damn book! Its where the power of four started and where it must end!"

"But its part of us," Phoebe points out. "Part of who we are!"

"Thats what your mother believed to," Victor says. "Before they killed her!"

We are all shocked at this revelation.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"You have no idea what is out there," he begins but Prue cuts him off.

"Oh I think we have a pretty good idea," She says and I am shocked to see that she is near tears herself.

"Listen to me Prue," Victor says to his oldest daughter. "That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you use it you're in danger."

This makes Prue even angrier.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" She practically yells. "After all these years of being an absentee dad then you just waltz into our lives and tell us how to live!"

"I never wanted the you to have these powers in the first place!" Victor points out. "I battled with your grandmother after your mother died. She wanted you to find out you're witches when you grew up! I didn't. I fought hard for you! But your grandmother was too strong!"

This brings Piper, who was always closest to Grams, to a boiling point.

"Wait your blaming grams for why you disappeared," she growls in anger. "She loved us! She raised us!"

"What'd she do? Put a spell on you?" Prue asks with sarcasm.

Victor shakes his head looking away. "Believe me nothing short of that would have kept me away. You have to believe me all I want is whats best for you," He looks at Phoebe who is still having a glaring contest with me. "Phoebe you believe me don't you?"

Phoebe finally looks away and bites her lip clearly uncertain.

"We've done fine without you," Prue points out.

"Prue you can't fight this," Victor looks only at her. "I couldn't!"

"I'm not you!" Prue says her voice breaking under the strain.

"Are you sure?" Victor asks. "Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?"

Phoebe spoke up to defend Prue. "We'll protect each other."

"Then you'll die together!" Victor says.

"NO ONE CAN HURT US AS BAD AS YOU!" Prue says.

Prue looses control of her power and sends Victor flying. I look around alarmed.

"SOFA!" I yell orbing the sofa into the passage way where he is about to crash into the wall.

The others are all surprised at how I moved something so heavy. My powers are clearly growing.

I watch as Victor gets to his feet and nods at me. "Thank you. If you wanted me gone Prue you should have said!"

He walks out the door.

Phoebe says something but I don't listen. Then Piper does and the two leave the room. I share a look with Prue before leaving myself.

*PO4: Season 1*

It is now morning I am sat at the table with Piper and Prue. None of us have spoken. We are all upset about the night before. It hurts that Phoebe doesn't see me as much of a sister as the other two.

Phoebe comes in and pauses not speaking yet. When none of us acknowledge her presence she speaks to herself. "Good morning Phoebe."

Still none of us say anything.

"Guys," she says slowly. "Can we call a truce just for five minutes please?" She looks happier when all three of us look up and she takes a deep breath. "I have a confession. You know when we agreed not to see dad? Yeah well um I did."

"Hello I was with you remember!" Piper states the obvious.

But Phoebe shakes her head.

"No by myself before dinner," she explains to all of us glancing mainly at Prue and I. "And I had a premonition about dad when he hugged me. He was stealing the book of shadows. Yeah you two were right about him. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping... praying that there was a good explanation. Hoping that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him to be back in our lives... He's our dad..."

By the time she finishes she is whispering. Prue gets to her feet and approaches her.

She pulls her into a hug. "I know Phoebe."

Piper has tears in her eyes. I get to my feet as well. Phoebe turns to me.

"I'm so sorry for what I said," she says coming towards me. "It isn't your fault what mum did and I am sorry for the way I treated you."

I hug her as well. "All is forgiven."

Piper draws the attention her her as she speaks. "Hey look," she says picking a ring up off of the floor. "Its dads ring. Whats it doing here?"

"Must of fell off when he... he fell," Phoebe says glancing at Prue and I.

"We'll have it sent back to the hotel," Prue says placing it on the table.

*PO4: Season 1*

After spending some time with Prue we head to the stairs as Phoebe runs into the house looking alarmed.

"Dad's not after the book," she says confusing me. "Its Marshall."

We meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's what?" Prue and I ask in confusion at the same time.

"My premonition is wasn't dad," she says turning around and taking the steps two at a time. "Got to find a spell to banish them."

"Banish who?" Prue demands.

Phoebe turns back to the two of us. "The neighbors they're shapeshifters. Fitz and Marshall and the-"

She cuts off as we see Piper come in with Cynda. If what Phoebe says is true she's a warlock.

"Cookies?" She asks offering a container with cookies in. "Just baked."

Fritz then walks in. "Hey the door was unlocked."

I look at Phoebe and motion for her to go upstairs while we keep an eye on the two.

Phoebe glances nervously at fritz before trying to go up. Prue and I stay on the landing.

"Where are you going Phoebes?" Piper asks placing her hands on the Bannister.

Phoebe stops and turns to speak.

"Uh just to get something," she explains before turning to Cynda. "Can you save me a cookie."

She nods and smiles widely looking very happy. I get a cold shiver again and I begin to wonder.

As Phoebe disappears Victor walks in. "Daddy's home!"

I glance at my other two sisters as they look a little unhappy.

After a few moments of silence Phoebe returns. She glances at where her father is stood.

"Dad," she says unsure. "You can't be here. You have to leave now!"

But then from the side of the house another Victor walks in. I gasp not knowing which one is real.

"Whoa time out whats going on here?" Piper asks shocked.

"Don't worry about it sweetie," **Victor(1)** says. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Don't trust him!" **Victor(2)** cautions us.

"Wait last week we had no dad," Piper begins hoping for some sort of explanation. "Now we have two?"

 **Victor(1)** steps forward. "Phoebe, remember, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark, and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack?"

"Oh that's original," **Victor(2)** snaps. "What kid isn't afraid of the dark?"

"Prue she's never been afraid of anything," **(1)** says to all of us.

"That's correct," I remind Prue.

"Lucky guess!" **(2)** says. "I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both!"

"You're bluffing!" **(1)** says sending a look of pure disbelief his way.

"Am I?" **(2)** questions. "Just do it because I want to go out with a bang."

"Do it Phoebe," Prue says glancing back but Phoebe is reluctant and I don't blame her.

"The spell will kill everyone including dad," she points out.

"It's the only way Prudence," **(2)** says.

Knowing that only the real Victor would call Prue that I look at the ring I see on the table. "RING!"

I orb it onto Victor's finger. He glances at all of us before placing it on his finger.

"Phoebe now!" Prue says.

Phoebe begins to chant:

 _"When in this circle that is home,_

 _Safety's gone and evil's roam,_

 _rid all these beings from these walls,_

 _save sisters four, now heed our call..._

 _When in this circle that is home,_

 _Safety's gone and evil's roam,_

Phoebe stops as Victor hits the floor with the other free. "DADDY!"

"It's okay keep going!" Victor says as the shapeshifters begin to melt.

This time we cast the spell together. The shapeshifters disappear and Victor is left on his own the ring having protected him from the spell.

I watch as my three sisters approach victor and after a few mi nutes of them talking Victor approaches me.

"Thank you," he says to me. "I also want to apologize. I shouldn't take it out on you. You may have not been my daughter but you are Patty's. That means a lot to me."

I smile and shake his hand.

"Can I ask you one thing? I request and he nods. "Do you know my dads name?"

He shakes his head. "Didn't get it... but I know that he was a whitelighter."

*PO4: Season 1*

The next day I am getting ready to go out with a few old friends from college. The others are going out with Victor but I wanted them to have alone time with him.

I walk down the stairs to see them watching a video. It seems to be at Christmas time before I was born.

"Hey guys shouldn't your dad have been here by now?" I ask the three of them.

They all turn to me looking upset.

"He's not coming," Phoebe says gently. "He um he's had to leave suddenly."

"Oh guys Im sorry," I say sympathetically. "I can stay if you want."

"Don't be silly go," Prue orders me and I nod.

But as I turn I walk into someome.

"Oh god I'm sorry," I say glancing up to see a handsome man looking down at me. "I... I wasn't looking."

Phoebe comes out and gives me a look that says he's mine.

"Leo meet Paula," she says smiling at him. "Paula this is Leo. He's a handyman."

"Handyman well I hope you have lots of time with this house," I say looking around.

"More time to spend with you," he laughs and I try not to blush. "I mean all of you."

He clears his throat and walks off. Before Phoebe can say anything the doorbell rings and I know it's my friends soi say goodbye and then take off.

*PO4: Season 1*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took so long. Enjoy


End file.
